Shattered
by cheemander
Summary: Quinn knew just how to make Rachel hurt, even without trying. But this time, she really broke her. Faberry one shot. Mentions Quick.


You sit in stunned silence next to a girl that claimed to love you. Words were desperately trying to form coherent sentences, which in turn were attempting to climb off your tongue, but you remained speechless.

When she told you she was pregnant, you thought it was some sort of joke as to how good the sex with you was. You laugh, but her eyes are serious.

So, now you're sitting next to her in your room on your bed now. No words come, but plenty of them are piling up in your head.

She tries to touch you, but the instant reaction is to slap her hand away, because she's lost all privileges of touching you.

"Rachel..."

"Don't try to fucking touch me again." The words spit out of your mouth effortlessly.

Quinn nods slowly and clasps her hands together. She now understands how far to stay away, because it was all her fault in the first place wasn't it? Yeah, it was.

XXX

You want to know everything, so she tells you.

How she felt fat and went to Puck for comfort (she could've gone to you, but you realize she just wanted the extra attention, not pure love she got from you), how she accepted his wine coolers, and finally gave into his pleas for her.

That sick feeling is building up in your stomach again. Something inside you wants to hit her, to kill him, to blame yourself. But you don't do any of those things.

"I'll help you raise the baby, if you're going to keep it."

Those beautiful eyes of her, the ones you've always loved so much, light up again, full of hope.

"Really, Rachel? You don't know how much this means to me." Her hands reaches out for yours, and you simply glare at her.

"We aren't together, you bitch."

You're even surprised by the random insult thrown in there after you offered to help her with her child. Tears form in her eyes and she looks away.

You know you hurt her, but it could never compare to how much she hurt you.

XXX

She didn't even invite you over when she told her parents she was pregnant, she invited _him. _So, now you feel more bitter than ever and want nothing more than to rip off that stupid mohawk of his.

Unsurprisingly, she shows up at your door with her bags and tears streaming down her face, begging you for a place to stay.

Unsurprisingly, you say yes. Everyone knows you can't say no to her, even when she breaks your heart.

XXX

Quinn lays next to you in bed at night, keeping a safe distance, because whenever she tries to touch you, you only call her hurtful things. She's learned better by now.

Most nights, you just lay there, feeling her warmth a few feet away from you, and you just cry.

Cry because she's carrying a child from someone else (or at all, really), because you love her, because you'll always love her.

XXX

She's three months along now, and you've been focused on trying not to feel such things for her anymore.

One morning before school, you randomly pick out a fight with her. You start yelling and throwing your arms up like you actually have a point.

"I can't believe you did this to me! To us! How fucking could you? I gave you everything I had! I loved you, so much. And you get knocked up...I can't believe I ever loved you."

Not a word is uttered from her, she just sits there staring at you with those beautiful eyes of hers. Red, teary, tired.

"I don't love you anymore, Quinn."

The blonde excuses herself quickly and locks herself in your bathroom. You've never heard her cry like this before, her wails are loud and muffled by what you believe to be her chest.

A quick rush of powers flows through you, because you're the one who finally broke Quinn Fabray. But it's quickly replaced by heartbreak, because of exactly that fact. You broke Quinn Fabray.

XXX

Five months along and she's feeling as self conscious as ever. She was kicked off the cheerios a while ago, but now people are starting to tell her she's fat, and that she's a slut.

You catch a football player one time looking like he's about to trip her. Your blood boils. On top of the fact that you love her, how could anyone do that to a pregnant girl?

Being a "loser" doesn't stop you from poking his chest until he's up against the lockers.

"Touch her, or even think about touching her, and I'll have the ACLU on you faster than you can bat an eyelash at."

He looks scared, giving a quick nod and running back to his group of friends.

Her smile is so wide, eyes filled with tears again. She looks at you like your her hero, and your heart swells.

Later that night, she's got her shirt lifted and she's rubbing soft circles on her stomach. The disdain for her own body is evident.

Your sitting on the bed, watching her silently. Because even when she's pregnant, she's still the most stunning creature you've ever stumbled upon.

"You're so beautiful, Quinn."

Her attention is on you now. "No...I'm not."

You make your way over to her and cup her face. "You're so beautiful, and for you to doubt that is ridiculous."

Hearts beat loudly, and you swear you can hear hers. You two are so close that you can see her irises dilate. Quinn leans in for a kiss, but you turn away and let her soft lips make contact with your cheek.

It's not time, you haven't had enough.

She's hurt, but you remind yourself that she's the one who cheated and got pregnant.

XXX

Six months and you find yourself wearing thin. The need to touch her, to hold her and love her is bubbling to the surface again. Just like the way it was before

One night and you crawl into bed and put your hands on her swollen hips.

"Rachel...?"

Your best reply is a kiss, because words can't explain what your feeling right now. The kiss feels like forever, like the very first time your lips ever came in contact with her. Imperfect, but leaving you both wanting more.

Her moans fill your room late into the night. You're so gentle with her, because at this point you realize just how fragile she is.

XXX

She's due in exactly a month, and you two are taking baby steps.

You will hold her hand, but only on your time. The two of you will make love, but only when your giving it to her, because you're still not sure you want her to touch you like that. A kiss is occasional, and usually lasts for a long time.

You're still in love with her, that's not hard to see. But everything still pains you. It's a bittersweet feeling when you look at her baby bump. This baby belongs to him and was created by him, but she wants to raise it with you. To make it the both of yours.

She tells you things like she'd wish she could've made it with you, if that were possible. She always tells you that you're the one for her.

You start to believe it again, but just a little.

XXX

She was due a week ago, and all you manage to do is fuss over her and freak out every time she makes a gasp of pain from something as small as a paper cut.

The two of you are laying in bed, you're arm is possessively wrapped around her waist while she softly slumbers.

Sleep is almost hitting you too, when she suddenly jolts up and let's out a cry of pain.

"Quinn! What's wrong!"

"I'm having contractions and my water just broke!"

You leap up from the bed and get together the hospital pregnancy bag that you packed for her, and help her into the car.

Normally, laws are of the utmost importance to you. But not when you're pregnant almost girlfriend is having a baby. You must be going twenty miles over the speed limit to get to the damn hospital. Nothing else matters now that your baby is coming into the world.

When you're inside, she's fussed over by doctors and taken into the room. You go in with her, and she holds your hand painfully tight as she screams from the contractions.

Puck shows up, and you don't know who's gripping whose hand tighter. You, from seeing that asshole. Or her, from child birth.

It's hours of crying, and pain, and tears, before that beautiful little mass is brought out into the world.

You swear you've never seen anything more pure and wonderful.

They clean her off, and Quinn holds her for a moment, before she notices the way your looking at her. Quinn hands her to you, and you're in awe. The cute little mewling sounds she makes, the way her tiny fingers grip around one of yours.

"She's perfect." The words you've spoken have never been more true.

Puck asks to hold her, and as much as you detest the thought, you have no choice in the matter. He takes her, and has the same look that you had on your face.

Quinn beckons you over and asks you what you want to name her.

"Charlotte." Because the name is beautiful, and you know she's going to be beautiful like her mother.

And it didn't hurt that Puck wanted to name her Beth, he even sang a song about it a few weeks ago to Quinn.

There's not a better feeling in the world when Quinn ignores Puck's complaints and kisses you, letting you know that she doesn't care what he has to say about his child.

XXX

Charlotte calls you her mom, which is more than okay. She's quite possibly the most adorable two year old in the entire universe. Her hazel eyes remind you so much of Quinn, and her brown hair shockingly looks like yours more than Puck's.

Things are good now. Quinn's working a few jobs, and your in your senior year of high school, almost ready to graduate.

The worry of her cheating is still there, but highly unlikely. If she even checks someone out at work, she'll come home crying to you about it and asking you if you still love her.

"I've always loved you, even when you left me shattered."

Every night, you two are cuddled up so tightly that all you can think about is her warmth keeping you feeling safe and protected.

Some days you still want to cry, but you know everything turned out for the better. Even if both of you were broken in the process.


End file.
